The Entertainer
by Hayato Arisato
Summary: Naoto bangun pagi untuk menemukan senpai-nya dan Kanji bermain musik. A P4 one-shot. Read & Review!


**The Entertainer**

**a P4-Oneshot**

**Spotlight : Naoto Shirogane**

**Written by : Dark Hayato Arisato**

**Disclaimer : P4 belongs to ATLUS, The Entertainer belongs and composed by Scott Joplin**

**

* * *

**Pagi ini, pagi yang cerah di mana Matahari bersinar sangat terang, burung-burung berkicau dengan indah. Aku bangun dari tidurku yang cukup nyenyak. Bangun dari kasur yang empuk ini. Aku merapihkan kasurku, mengganti bajuku, dan mengambil pistol kesanyanganku di atas meja dan Handphone-ku yang berwarna biru.

Aku melihat Handphone-ku. Kulihat wallpaper-nya bergambar aku bersama teman-temanku—teman-teman Investigation Team. Kami terlibat dalam hal-hal yang sulit dipercaya di mana adanya kasus pembunuhan dengan korban digantung terbalik. Kami menemukan sebuah dunia aneh yang disebut Midnight Channel tempat di bunuhnya para korban. Kami berhasil menemukan pelakunya yaitu, Tohru Adachi.

Tapi, hatiku kesepian mengingat saat perginya senpaiku, Souji Seta. Ia hanya tinggal di sini—kota Inaba ini untuk setahun. Tapi, aku merasa roda waktu berputar cepat sekali. Aku rindu senpai walau ia baru saja pergi seminggu yang lalu. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa kesepian.

Dulu, aku adalah seorang detektif yang sok dewasa dan berpura-pura menjadi lelaki. Aku tak ingin menjadi perempuan yang lemah dan selalu dilindungi. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang kuat dan mampu melindungi.

**" **Huh?" aku agak terkejut mendengar suara dentingan piano yang unik dan dilanjutkan oleh suara terompet. Hmm... Sebuah lagu yang unik, ceria, dan menghibur. Sebuah lagu yang ramah dan membelai telinga dan hatiku. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku menuju tempat di mana lagu itu berasal—dari ruang di mana Grand Piano milik kakek berada.

Siapakah yang memainkan lagu ini? Apakah Yakushiji-san dan kakek. Tapi, bukankah tidak ada di antara keduanya yang dapat bermain terompet. Permainan Pianonya juga berbeda dengan permainan mereka. Siapakah yang memainkan lagu yang ramah dan menghibur ini?

Setelah aku berada di depan pintu ruang Piano, aku mengintip dari balik pintu itu. Akhirnya, bisa kulihat siapa yang memainkan lagu ini. Ternyata, Kanji yang bermain terompet. Aku baru tahu, Kanji bisa bermain terompet. Permainan sangat bagus dan terasa bebas.

Aku mencari-cari siapa yang bermain piano. Dan akhirnya...

"Senpai?" aku terkejut melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut abu-abu mangkok duduk dan sedang memainkan piano. Permainannya sangat hebat dan lembut. Tak kusangka, senpai dapat bermain Piano sebagus ini.

Setelah lagu itu selesai, aku membuka pintu kamar Piano itu. Kedatanganku disambut teman-teman Investigation Team-ku yang berada di sana bersama kakek dan Yakushiji-san.

"Loh Naoto sudah bangun? Nih, teman-temanmu datang." sambut kakekku.

"Halo Naoto! Selamat Pagi!" kata senpai-ku, Souji Seta.

"Senpai! Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Ada apa tidak boleh? Orang tuaku ada masalah kerja lagi jadi aku ke sini lagi untuk setahun lagi."

"Lalu kami ke sini untuk membuat kejutan. Tapi, kau masih tidur. Jadi, kami harap permainan tadi dapat membangunkanmu." kata Kanji.

"Itu lagu apa?" tanyaku.

"Lagu ini berjudul The Entertaner karya Scott Joplin. Lagunya unik dan ceria ya?" kata senpai sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita ke Junes! Rayakan kepulangan Souji di sana! Yosuke akan traktir kita semua." kata Chie-senpai semngat.

"Kenapa aku yang traktir?"

"Karena kau yang punya Junes, kan?"

"Aku tidak punya Junes, Chie Satonaka!"

"Pokoknya traktir!" terjadilah adu mulut antara Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai yang sering terjadi.

Souji tertawa kecil. Tak ada yang lebih menghiburku dengan adanya Senpai, Kanji-kun, dan teman-temanku di sini. Senpai, Kanji-kun, dan teman-temanku memang orang yang dapat menghiburku. Mereka adalah orang yang berharga bagiku, terutama Souji-senpai dan Kanji-kun.

"Ayo!" aku tersenyum kepada mereka.

END

* * *

Halo! Akhirnya saya membuat oneshot lagi. Rasanya kok agak gaje, ya? Mind to Review? Jelek atau baguskah? Rapi atau tidak? Terima flame. Anonymous atau tidak login juga tidak apa-apa. Maaf, kalau pendek. Kalau penasaran sama lagunya coba cari di Google atau Youtube Joplin The Entertainer atau kalau yang punya Blackberry, kalau tak salah ada ringtone yang pake lagu ini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic yang abal dan gaje ini! Terima kasih banyak!

Best regards, Dark Hayato Arisato


End file.
